


same order, different day

by doujinbag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shops, Oneshot, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/doujinbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I didn’t want to break up.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>“No, but you certainly didn’t want to keep me either.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	same order, different day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in class because I was bored and yeah.  
> This has no point. I was just feeling angsty and so I made angst. Yay.

The air inside Survey Coffee was absolutely dead. The air conditioner hummed on the back wall, serving as the only thing keeping all the baristas from keeling over due to the smoldering August heat, and that was essentially the only sound that could be heard aside from steady breathing coming from a more-asleep-than-awake Levi behind the counter, his hands over his face to mask the fact he was ready to drop to the floor for a nap. Or maybe just drop to the floor, period. He wouldn’t exactly mind it.

“Levi,” a voice called gently. “Levi, wake up, come on.” A hand extended to shake the man’s shoulder and his head snapped up, eyes wide open. His human alarm clock was Erwin, who was giving a relatively concerned look to him (but then again, when didn’t he?). “Don’t fall asleep at work, I don’t want you getting in trouble with the boss.”

“It’s not a big deal,” he groaned. “We haven’t had a customer since nine in the morning. I highly doubt anyone’s going to walk through that door–”

However, as if it was an ironic message of disagreement from fate, someone did, in fact, walk through the door, causing the small bell to ring. And maybe, just maybe, fate had more than one ironic message for Levi today: the brunet staring down at his phone as he walked over to the counter wasn’t just any other customer. This boy was Levi’s ex.

“Please take this one,” Levi whispered to Erwin, but before he could even say anything, the boy looked up from his phone, his eyes locking on Levi. He frowned and closed his eyes for a moment before shaking his head, brushing brown locks of hair out of his iridescent eyes.

“Just my usual,” he muttered, which felt to Levi as if it was a personal attack. He wanted to cry, to scream, to pull Eren right over the counter by his shirt collar and scream in his face asking a million different questions, but he didn’t. He merely stayed silent, tapping his fingers on the counter. Two could play at a game of cold shoulder.

“I’m sorry, kid,” Levi said, putting on the most enthusiastic voice he could manage. “I’m not sure I recognize you. Either that, or it’s been a while since you’ve been a customer here. Could you tell me what your usual is?”

The taller boy’s eyes seemed to focus and unfocus on Levi in a glossy haze before he stated, “Caramel frappuchino.” He frowned and stared back down at his phone for only a moment before shoving the whole thing in his pocket.

Levi closed his eyes solemnly and prayed to whatever deity may exist that Erwin wouldn’t just leave him alone at the counter with him, but he knew that if a god existed, it certainly didn’t like him, meaning Erwin soon disappeared back into the other room, probably to chat with Hanji or Mike. Great.

He made the coffee just the way Eren requested and tightened the plastic cap on before setting it on the counter. “Two-fifty,” he muttered, looking down at the counter. He started picking at his fingernails until the cuticle on his thumb started to bleed.

“Levi, don’t do that,” the boy finally sighed.

“I can do what I please with my nails.”

“I’m not talking about your fucking nails,” he grumbled. “You know what I’m talking about.”

“Do I?” Levi said, crossing his arms. “Because honestly, I don’t really know anything about you anymore. I’m not sure if I ever did.”

“Don’t do this now–”

“Two. Fifty.” Levi said through clenched teeth. “Nothing more, nothing less, and I certainly don’t need commentary from you. Pay and leave.”

“Levi, can’t we at least talk?”

Levi shuffled around the stacks of coffee cups to his left and shook his head. “I already gave you plenty of chances to talk about it,” he whispered. “Please just pay and get out.”

Without another word, two crisp dollar bills were deposited onto the counter, with two shiny quarters stacked neatly on top of them. “I’m sorry, Levi,” Levi finally heard, despite him not looking up. “I am. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Levi replied. “Have a nice life, Eren.”

“I didn’t want to break up.”

“No, but you certainly didn’t want to keep me either,” Levi said, his eyes freezing on Eren. “By the way, how’s Jean? Did you give him the ring I gave back to you?”

“Levi–”

“I hope you really found love with him. It’d suck if you went and left me for him for nothing.”

“I don’t love Jean. I never did.”

“No?” Levi said, tilting his head to the side. “You sure did seem to when I caught you in our bed with him. Get out of this coffee shop. If you come back again, I’ll make sure you face Erwin.”

Eren sighed and closed his eyes, fingers clenching around the coffee cup. “I’m sorry.”

Levi shook his head and sucked at his bleeding thumbnail. “I put in extra whipped cream,” he commented quietly. “Have a nice day.”

And with that, Levi turned and went to the back room, leaving Eren to do nothing else but leave with his coffee, extra whipped cream on top just the way he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha whoops
> 
> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
